<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somniloquy by turtlebros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901181">Somniloquy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros'>turtlebros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Hugging and Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sleep Talking but it's mostly just Hiiro just says Aira's name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heard your crush mention your name during his sleep is already awkward, it gets more awkward when you realize he might also doesn't understand a single thing about love a.k.a Aira heard Hiiro mentioned his name while sleeping (and it didn't only happen once) and he questioned if he should confront Hiiro or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somniloquy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aira...."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Sang pemuda pirang mencari darimana gerangan asal suara yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya tersebut. Bagaimanapun, suara itu berhasil mengejutkannya karena dia merasa bahwa semua <em>unitmate</em>-nya sedang tertidur dengan lelap. <em>Well</em>, itu merupakan hal wajar mengingat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan <em>live</em> yang cukup menguras tenaga. Mata hijau milik sang pemuda menatap sekelilingnya, dan praduga yang telah ia ajukan sebelumnya memanglah benar adanya. Jadi, siapa gerangan yang baru saja memanggil namanya?</p><p> </p><p>"Aira...."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, oh, konsentrasi Aira terpecah ketika mendengar namanya kembali dipanggil dan kini ia tahu pasti siapa sosok yang memanggilnya. Ya, tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok Hiiro Amagi yang terlihat masih tertidur pulas? Uh, apa gerangan yang dimimpikan oleh sosok itu sampai - sampai menyebut namanya ketika sedang tidur? <em>Nope, nope</em>, sang pemuda keturunan Perancis menggelengkan kepalanya dia tak boleh berharap apa - apa kepada sang rambut merah. <em>Well</em>, Aira tahu dia menyukai sosok Hiiro tetapi pada yang saat bersamaan dia menyadari bahwa mungkin Hiiro tidak mengenal perasaan seperti jatuh cinta -mengingat betapa polosnya pemuda tersebut-. Tentu saja, ia tak mau menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang yang bernama harapan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Latihan yang mereka lakukan kali ini benar - benar intens dan hal tersebut jelas membuat semua member ALKALOID kelelahan -kecuali Hiiro mengingat dirinya memiliki stamina yang cukup ekstra-. Meski begitu, sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut nampak mengantuk sejak latihan dilaksanakan -mungkin ia kurang tidur?-. Hal ini menyebabkan setelah latihan usai ia menghampiri Aira dan tanpa aba - aba sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut secara tiba - tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Aira dan tertidur. Sang pirang merasa pipinya menghangat. Dia memang menyukai sang leader dari <em>unit-</em>nya tersebut, tetapi ia menganggap rasa sukanya hanyalah sebatas perasaan cinta monyet. Mengingat, pertama dia tidak yakin bahwa Hiiro mengerti satu halpun tentang jatuh cinta dan kedua dia yakin mengencani salah satu unitmate bukanlah suatu hal yang layak dilakukan oleh idol. Aira tak mau mimpinya sebagai seorang <em>idol</em> terbuang begitu saja hanya demi sebuah cinta monyet belaka!</p><p> </p><p>"Aira?"</p><p> </p><p>Suara familiar menyapa telinga sang pemuda, mata hijau miliknya memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pemuda yang masih menyandarkan kepala di bahunya tersebut. Sebuah respon diajukan mengingat panggilan yang diajukan seolah - olah sedang membutuhkan jawaban darinya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau bangun, Hiro-kun???"</p><p> </p><p>Namun, pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh keheningan yang berarti memberikan petunjuk bahwa sang rambut merah masih tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya. Aira menghela nafasnya, waktu pertama kali mendengar Hiiro menyebut namanya di kala tertidur ia merasa sangat <em>awkward</em> dan betapa beruntungnya dia untuk mendengarkan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam mimpi sang adik dari Rinne Amagi tersebut sampai - sampai ia terus menyebut namanya dalam tiap kesempatan?? Aira mungkin masih menyimpan sedikit harapan bahwa rasa yang dipendam jauh di lubuk hatinya berbalas, tetapi ia tahu kemungkinan untuk hal itu terjadi sangatlah kecil. Sang pirang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, dia akan tetap hanya memendam rasa ini karena menurutnya ini memang hanya cinta monyet belaka yang akan berlalu begitu saja.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia menuruti ajakan Hiiro untuk mengunjungi kakaknya. Sebuah penyesalan jelas terpampang di wajahnya ketika sosok Rinne Amagi memunculkan dirinya ke permukaan dan tertawa bak seorang maniak sembari memberikan sambutan kepada mereka berdua.</p><p> </p><p>"GYAHAHA! SELAMAT DATANG ADIKKU YANG MANIS DAN KEKASIHNYA!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kekasih?"</p><p> </p><p>Mata biru milik Hiiro menatap Aira dengan kebingungan seolah - olah tak paham maksud dari kakaknya tersebut. Aira menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengelak ucapan yang diajukan oleh sang Amagi tertua tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku bukan kekasihnya!"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne menggeleng dramatis mendengar tanggapan yang dikeluarkan oleh si pirang. Senyum bak hyena terpampang jelas di mukanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh~ kau tahu, Ai-chan? Kalau kau terus bersembunyi dan lari mungkin kau akan merasakan sebilah pisau menusuk hatimu bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Gyahahaha! But, yeah itu semua adalah pilihanmu sendiri kan?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keterkejutan nampak jelas di wajah sang maniak idol. Oh, <em>Shit</em>, apa semuanya terlalu jelas bagi sang leader Crazy:B tersebut? Mata hijaunya ia gunakan untuk menatap sang senior, dan di sana ia mendapati sosok tersebut menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara itu, Hiiro nampak masih kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menatap sang <em>unitmate</em> dengan khawatir, apakah kakaknya barusan mengancam sang kawan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aira... Uh kau tak apa - apa?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah anggukan diberikan, dia tidak apa - apa! Hey, ayolah Rinne Amagi memang terkenal dengan provokasi-nya, kenapa ia harus memikirkan mengenai ucapan pria berambut merah tersebut dengan serius? Ia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman untuk menyakinkan sang Amagi termuda.</p><p> </p><p>"Tak ada masalah di sini. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke tujuanmu datang, Hiro-kun!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang leader ALKALOID tersebut, dan setelahnya mereka menyusul sosok Rinne yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"AIRAAA!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah teriakan yang memekikkan gendang telinga menyambut paginya. Sang pirang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber suara. Apakah dia terlambat untuk bangun sehingga suara tersebut harus menyambanginya? </p><p> </p><p>"AIRAAA!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Mata hijaunya menatap sang sumber suara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Hiiro Amagi. Keterkejutan terpampang di wajah milik sang pemuda karena <em>unitmate-nya</em> tidak nampak baik - baik saja. Bagaimanapun, ia melihat dengan jelas keringat dingin meluncur dengan bebas membasahi wajah sang rambut merah. Eh, mungkinkah Hiiro sedang bermimpi buruk? Mimpi buruk yang melibatkan dirinya? </p><p> </p><p>"AIRAAA!!! JANGAN PERGI!!"</p><p> </p><p>Saat mendengar kalimat itu sang pirang merasa pikirannya yang sebelumnya berhasil mendapat konfirmasi. Uh, uh sepertinya dia harus membangunkan kawannya yang satu ini. Dengan perlahan ia mengguncang tubuh Hiiro agar sang pemuda terbangun dari mimpi yang nampak tengah menghantuinya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kun!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah panggilan diserukan, dan saat itu juga sang empunya mata biru membuka matanya seraya mengusap matanya. Pandangan bingung nampak ditunjukkan kepada sosok Aira. Sejak kapan kawannya itu ada di sini? Eh, bukannya harusnya dia merasa senang? Bagaimanapun, barusan saja dia bermimpi Aira menghilang begitu saja darinya! Oh, benar sekali dia harus menunjukkan rasa senangnya! Tanpa adanya sebuah aba - aba sosok Hiiro langsung melompat dari kasurnya untuk memeluk Aira -dan jelas hal itu membuat keduanya terjatuh dalam posisi saling tumpang tindih tentunya-. Saat itu juga Aira merasa mukanya memerah.</p><p> </p><p>"Aira, kau sakit????"</p><p> </p><p>"HIIIIROOOO-KUN BODOHHHH!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah pukulan -manja- diberikan oleh sang maniak idol kepada kawannya tepat di bagian dada. <em>See</em>? <em>Crush</em>-nya sama sekali tak paham soal cinta! Bagaimana mungkin dia mengkonfrontasi Hiiro mengenai segala macam bentuk penyebutan namanya di dalam mimpi sang pemuda??? Arrghhh, saat itu juga kata - kata dari Rinne Amagi kembali terngiang di kepala Aira. Benarkah kalau dia lari dari semua ini ia akan terluka sendiri? Sang pirang menghela nafasnya panjang, mungkin sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengkonfrontasi Hiiro soal semua penyebutan namanya ketika sang Amagi termuda tersebut tengah terlelap.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Aira, aku tidak paham aku kenapa tapi aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Aira!! Aku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalamku saat bersamamu!"</p><p> </p><p>Entah, sudah berapa kali sang pirang mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Hiiro ketika sang rambut merah tengah tertidur. Namun, apa yang baru saja didengarnya berhasil membuatnya '<em>out of guard</em>' dan saat itu juga mata hijaunya terbelak tak percaya. <em>W-wait</em>, apakah Hiiro baru saja melakukan sebuah <em>love confession</em> untuk-nya dalam tidurnya? Hee? Ini bukan mimpi kan? <em>Crush</em>-nya yang kelihatan sama sekali tak tahu apa - apa soal cinta itu membalas perasaannya? Sebuah cubitan diberikan oleh sang pirang kepada dirinya sendiri dan Ouch! Itu sakit! Ini bukan mimpi? Perlukah sekarang ia mulai secara aktif merasakan perasaannya pada Hiiro? Perlukah ia menjelaskan semua hal kecil mengenai cinta pada sang pemuda? Sebuah gelengan diberikan kepada dirinya sendiri, mungkin ini masih belum waktunya. Lagipula, Hiiro hanya sebatas berbicara saat tidur kan? Bukan berarti temannya itu benar - benar menyukainya!</p><p> </p><p>"Aira??"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah panggilan ditujukkan kepadanya dan mata hijau miliknya kini mendapati mata biru yang tadi tertutup tersebut telah terbuka. Eh, Hiiro sudah bangun? Sejak kapan??</p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kun? Kau bangun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um! Airaaaa, aku ingin bertanya padamu!!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well</em>???"</p><p> </p><p>Ekspresi bingung nampak ditunjukkan oleh sang pirang. Apa gerangan yang ingin ditanyakan <em>unitmate</em>-nya tersebut? Oh, oh, dia sama sekali belum siap kalau pertanyaan ini akan berkaitan dengan hal krusial yang didengar sebelumnya! Hey, dia sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan untuk menjelaskan segala hal mengenai cinta pada Hiiro!!!! Dia bahkan tak pernah mengira bahwa saat seperti ini akan datang!!!! Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya dan saat itu juga tangan Hiiro tengah tertempel di dahinya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau sakit?? Wajahmu merah!!! Aku harus memanggil Tatsumi-senpai!!"</p><p> </p><p>Saat itu juga tangan Aira menurunkan tangan Hiiro dari dahinya dan ia menggeleng sambil berdecak.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kun! Aku tidak sakit!!! Dan kau tak perlu memanggil Tattsun-senpai!" </p><p> </p><p>Meski Aira sudah menjelaskan dirinya baik - baik saja tatapan khawatir tetap diarahkan oleh sang lawan bicara dan hal tersebut membuat Aira menghela nafasnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayo kita kembali ke pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Kau mau bertanya apa, Hiiro-kun??"</p><p> </p><p>"Aira, ini mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi aku yakin ini sama sekali tidak di luar ekspetasimu, kan? Uhhh, apakah kau pernah merasa ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersama seseorang terus - menerus dan merasakan sesuatu rasa aneh di dalam tubuhmu??? Rasanya sangat aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang memenuhi dadaku tapi aku sama sekali tak paham apa arti semua ini!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah acakan rambut frustasi dilakukan oleh sang Amagi dan Aira menghela nafasnya. Oh, <em>well, here he come</em>, saatnya melakukan penjelasan mengenai cinta kepada sang crush!! Dia tentu merasa excited tetapi dia masih saja merasa takut bahwa dirinya hanya menaruh harapan secara berlebihan. Namun, bagaimanapun kasusnya ia akan tetap menjelaskan ini pada Hiiro, lagipula siapa tahu nanti pada akhirnya dia bisa melakukan konfrontasi pada Hiiro soal penyebutan namanya ketika sang rambut merah tengah tertidur!!</p><p> </p><p>"Perasaan itu namanya jatuh cinta Hiiro-kun! Secara mudahnya, kau peduli pada orang tersebut!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tatapan penuh tanda tanya -tanda kebingungan- diberikan oleh sang rambut merah. Aira menghela nafasnya, apakah penjelasannya terlalu ambigu??</p><p> </p><p>"Aku peduli pada semua temanku, Aira!! Dan perasaan yang kau sebut jatuh cinta ini tidak aku rasakan pada semua temanku!!"</p><p> </p><p>Dugaannya ternyata benar, penjelasan yang diberikan olehnya terlalu ambigu. Aira memasang pose berpikir sembari berusaha memikirkan kata - kata untuk mendeskripsikan mengenai jatuh cinta dengan mudah tanpa adanya ambiguitas dalam kalimatnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, jatuh cinta adalah saat kau peduli, benar - benar peduli pada satu orang dan seperti katamu tadi hal tersebut membuat perasaan - perasaan aneh bermunculan dalam dirimu! Uh, uh, untuk kelanjutannya biasanya orang yang jatuh cinta akan menjadi kekasih."</p><p> </p><p>"Kekasih?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, Aira benar - benar lupa Hiiro juga belum mengetahui soal kekasih! Sekarang bagaimana menjelaskan soal sepasang kekasih kepada sang Amagi termuda tersebut?? </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, mereka sepasang orang yang saling jatuh cinta!! Mereka bebas bergandengan tangan, berpelukan atau bahkan berciuman!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh!"</p><p> </p><p>Hiiro mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Aira. Oh, jadi kekasih bebas melakukan apapun bersamaan? Jadi kekasih sama halnya sepasang suami istri hanya saja mereka belum menikah? Bagaimanapun, kembali di kampung halamannya sana Hiiro mengingat bahwa tak ada yang berciuman selain pasangan suami istri! </p><p> </p><p>"Jadi kekasih adalah semacam suami istri yang belum menikah??"</p><p> </p><p>Deskripsi yang diberikan Hiiro membuat Aira mengerutkan keningnya. Perkataan sang Amagi memang ada benarnya tetapi itu tetap saja terdengar aneh. Helaan nafas diberikan sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.</p><p> </p><p>"Mungkin untuk mudahnya kau bisa sebut seperti itu??"</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau begitu.... Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku, Aira??"</p><p> </p><p>Pertanyaan yang diluncurkan secara tiba - tiba itu membuat Aira menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tidak percaya. W-wait! Apa telinganya tak salah mendengar?? Hey, dia sama sekali tak permah memiliki persiapan untuk di'tembak' oleh sang crush secara tiba - tiba begini!! Wajah sang Shiratori kembali memerah saat itu juga. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pernyataan cinta Hiiro?? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang??</p><p> </p><p>"Airaaa???"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah guncangan ringan diberikan oleh sang rambut merah, bagaimanapun lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Aira tak mau menjadi kekasihnya? Sebuah rasa aneh kembali menerpa diri Hiiro, kali ini rasanya bukanlah rasa nyaman seperti yang diberikan oleh perasaan yang dinamakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Perasaan ini... Perasaan yang mirip dengan perasaan yang dirasakan ketika sang kakak meninggalkannya, perasaan hampa dan kosong. Aira bahkan masih belum mengatakan apa - apa sampai detik ini dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Hiiro semakin merasakan perasaan hampa yang tadi menimpanya semakin dalam.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, kau tak mau ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Ekspresi kekecewaan nampak jelas terpampang di wajah sang leader ALKALOID tersebut. Eh?? Aira menatap sosok yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu, apa gerangan yang membuat sosok Hiiro berpikir seperti itu?? </p><p> </p><p>"HIIRO-KUN BODOH!!!!" </p><p> </p><p>Sebuah pukulan -manja- diberikan oleh sang pirang di bahu lawan bicaranya. Mana mungkin dia tak mau! Ini merupakan salah satu hal yang selalu menjadi harapan -yang disimpan rapat di hatinya-! Sebuah senyum diberikan oleh sang pemuda keturunan Perancis tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak untuk memeluk sang kawan.</p><p> </p><p>"Tentu saja aku mau!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah helaan nafas lega diberikan oleh sang Amagi. Perasaan kosong yang tadi sempat menyambanginya telah berlalu begitu saja dan kembali digantikan oleh rasa yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Rasa yang disebutkan oleh Aira sebagai jatuh cinta. Pelukan balasan tentu diberikan olehnya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kun, aku punya pertanyaan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan??"</p><p> </p><p>Well, kalau sudah begini keadaannya ini menjadi waktu yang tepat bagi Aira untuk mengkonfrontasi Hiiro mengenai penyebutan namanya, kan? Dia tak mau mati penasaran karena hal sepele seperti itu!</p><p> </p><p>"Aku sering tidak sengaja mendengar kau menyebut namaku saat tertidur, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh??"</p><p> </p><p>Keterkejutan terpampang jelas di wajah sang rambut merah. <em>Wel</em>l, memang sih beberapa kali ia sempat memimpikan Aira di dalam mimpinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ia sampai menyebut nama sang <em>unitmate</em>! Terlebih lagi sang maniak idol mendengar segala celotehannya saat tidur. Oh, mungkin ada baiknya dia mengakui alasan di balik semua ini? Bagaimanapun satu - satunya alasan yang memungkinkan adalah.....</p><p> </p><p>"Mungkin karena kau selalu ada di pikiranku, Aira!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kuuuuun!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Wajah Aira kembali memerah, dan Hiiro tersenyum melihat pemuda yang masih berada dalam dekapannya tersebut. Setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aira dan sebuah ciuman didaratkan tepat di bibir sang pirang. Sebuah ciuman yang hanya merupakan pertemuan antara dua bibir tersebut hanya berlangsung sekilas saja dan setelah adegan itu usai sosok Hiiro tertawa <em>nervous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau <em>nii-san</em> tahu ini dia bisa marah padaku."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah??"</p><p> </p><p>Pandangan kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajah Aira dan Hiiro memilih untuk menggeleng untuk menjawab keheranan dari sang kekasih. Mungkin, dia tak perlu menjabarkan mengenai keadaan di kampung halamannya sana. Saat itu juga Aira menatap sang lawan bicara dengan serius seolah - olah penasaran dengan apa gerangan yang dimaksud oleh Hiiro.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kun!!!! Aku butuh penjelasan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, uh, di kampung halamanku berciuman sebelum menikah bukanlah hal umum dan<em> I guess nii-san</em> juga menyetujui hal itu! Tapi, tapi menurut pandanganku itu tidak masalah! Jadi, aku merasa tak perlu menjelaskan itu??"</p><p> </p><p>Saat itu juga Aira menampilkan wajah terkejut. <em>W-wait</em>! Bahkan seorang Rinne Amagi menyetujui pandangan seperti itu??</p><p> </p><p>"Hiiro-kun??? Kau serius?? Maksudku kau tak benar - benar mempermasalahkan hal itu??"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah anggukan diberikan dan setelahnya kembali lagi sebuah ciuman singkat diberikan oleh sang rambut merah kepada sang kekasih.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>See</em>?? Ini sama sekali tidak masalah bagiku!!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boom! I appeared in a random fandom again and forgive me if there's something wrong I just jumped here for like 3 weeks HSHSHSBSBSB anyway this ship is growing into me because they just have similiar vibes w/ kylewally. Uh, uh as always I appreciate kudos and comments! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>